Question: $7uv - 3uw - 9u - 2 = -3v + 3$ Solve for $u$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $7uv - 3uw - 9u - {2} = -3v + {3}$ $7uv - 3uw - 9u = -3v + {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $u$ in them. $7{u}v - 3{u}w - 9{u} = -3v + 5$ Factor out the $u$ ${u} \cdot \left( 7v - 3w - 9 \right) = -3v + 5$ Isolate the $u$ $u \cdot \left( {7v - 3w - 9} \right) = -3v + 5$ $u = \dfrac{ -3v + 5 }{ {7v - 3w - 9} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $u= \dfrac{3v - 5}{-7v + 3w + 9}$